<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a pastime by CMDAK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844262">Just a pastime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMDAK/pseuds/CMDAK'>CMDAK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agent! Q, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Quartermaster!James Bond, Top James, Top Q, all alien's fault as usual, they switch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMDAK/pseuds/CMDAK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quincey managed to exasperate James even when he was grounded. The agent was tech-savvy – very much so; maybe in another universe, Quincy spent his days safely tucked behind a computer screen – so he loved to spend a lot of time in James’ branch, touching everything that he wasn’t supposed to touch and following James around like he was some kind of a cat that on a mission to knock everything down.</p>
<p>Inspired by aliensdoodless</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PPS: Going to be honest, bill me for those as well.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensundermybed/gifts">aliensundermybed</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is already complete so I won't keep you guys waiting too long in between the chapters.</p>
<p>It was inspired by aliensdoodless so make sure to check out their tumblr - which has been censored because it's okay for bots to still friend you, but not for art to be shown.</p>
<p>Beware of explicit porn ahead - the written and drawn kind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You could almost confuse Agent Quincey for a very decent man when you looked at his suits. They were always impeccable, always tight but not so much that it would openly draw your attention to the crouch area, always the right colour that managed to match the environment he was in. Then you managed to force your eyes away from where they were secretly glued on and noticed the rest of him. Beautiful brown curls, light green eyes that always had a sparkle of mischief in them, plump red lips that always looked like someone had just finished chewing on them. And if Quincey was in a particularly teasing mood, you’d also catch a glimpse of the tip of his tongue peeking out from behind his lips in-between playful jabs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking at Quincey, you wouldn’t think he was a spy. He looked more like a young lord or CEO of a multinational, multibillion company and that made his life and job so much easier because that’s what he usually pretended to be – Quincey had a taste for the finer thing in life and lived accordingly so there was little doubt that he struggled to keep up the façade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was also very careless which irked his poor Quartermaster. There wasn’t a single mission that didn’t end in all his very expensive and highly customized equipment got blown to bits – or melted or frozen or devoured by an exotic animal that had no reason to be even remotely in the vicinity of said equipment or agent – and with Quincey insisting that he was fine while having a very obvious limp and bleeding all over the place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Quincey managed to exasperate James even when he was grounded. The agent was tech-savvy – very much so; maybe in another universe, Quincy spent his days safely tucked behind a computer screen – so he loved to spend a lot of time in James’ branch, touching everything that he wasn’t supposed to touch and following James around like he was some kind of a cat that on a mission to knock everything down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One day, one year after they bumped heads the first time they met and were forced to work together, Quincey had started to invade James’ personal space, literally breathing down his neck as he stretched his shirts’ collars because – for whatever reason – he was very interested in taking a peek under. He usually did this when James was busy though he got a bit of leniency for the fact that he kept to the shadows or acted as his coffee or food supplier whenever James was busy keeping an agent alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quincey… What are you doing?” James had asked the first it happened, happy that Quincey was behind him because he couldn’t see him furiously blushing and struggling to continue to pay attention to a particularly cheeky line of codding that refused to bend to his will.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just trying to confirm something I thought I saw in the gym earlier,” Quincey purred in James’ ear, his warm breath washing down his neck while he slipped his slender finger further down his shirt and making his other hand at home on his pec. “No one told me that I had a ripped Quartermaster whose sweat slid and glided down <em>very-</em>defined muscles very much like a lover’s tongue would. By the way, did anyone tell you how hot you were while commanding 005?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                           </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another weapon in Quincey’s arsenal and what made it so easy for him to sell his high status was his accent. He always sounded posh. Sexy-posh, punchable-posh. James normally struggled not to melt whenever he spoke in a low hushed voice so hearing Quincey whisper right up against his ear while there was not even a single atom of space between their bodies sent a wave of heat and shivers down his body. He bit down on his lower lip and rolled his eyes in the back of his head, allowing that very explicit image that had made itself at home in the back of James’ mind to resurface.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James had a very soft spot for Quincey. Despite his classification as a deadly object meant to be taken out of a drawer only when it was absolutely necessary and his lack of common sense when it came to anything – but especially dangerous situations; seriously, who taunted the man who cutting deeply in their back and pushing them in a tank filled with very hungry sharks? Quincey, that’s who – he was smart, witty, funny, loyal and had a strict moral compass that he followed even if it cost him his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So James fell for him. Hard and painfully and he stupidly still walked him through honeypot missions and worryingly masturbated to the memory of that. He felt low and dirty after that and actively sought help but the heart was dumb and it wanted what it wanted. And what it wanted currently was whispering sweet nothings in his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It doesn’t seem like my body would be your business, Quincey,” James breathed out after licking his lips. Oh God, if anyone saw him getting dry-humped by the agent he was accused of favouring above everyone, his superiors included, he was out on his ass for sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But what if I want to make it my business, James?” Quincey’s lips brushed against his ear and James thought he felt a hint of teeth on his earlobe. “We’re alone James and I heard things…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James licked his lips again and deleted all the nonsense he had started typing the second Quincey glued himself against him. “It would be a shame if you lost your hearing so early in your life, Quincey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hand that had been on his pec was now sliding down his side. “I heard very <em>interesting</em> things, James. Things that have to do with you and me.” The slender finger down his shirt had become the hand down his shirt and James became aware of that only when one of his buttons popped and fell on the ground in what had to be the loudest noise in existence. “Did I hear the truth, James? Are all those deliciously lewd whispers true, <em>darling</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That final word ended up being James’ breaking point. It was stupid, it was silly, it was <em>corny</em> but James just pushed the keyboard away from the desk and leaned forward, grinding his ass against Quincey’s half-hard member. “Yes,” he breathed out in a shaky whisper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lovely,” Quincey purred, biting down on James’ ear. “Absolutely lovely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James didn’t know when his sweater and shirt were gone or when his pants had been undone and pulled down. All he knew was that slick fingers were teasing his hole as Quincey carefully lubricated him, his expensive trousers pooled around his ankles. He gasped when he felt the tip of Quincey’s hardened length brush against the rim of his ass and held his breath, tensing up in anticipation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Quincey didn’t thrust his hips forward. He froze for a moment before resting his head against James’ back, hands sliding off his sides. “I will present myself to HR right now and mail M my resignation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sensuality was almost completely gone from his voice and James hated that. He also hated feeling his warm body moving away so he grabbed Quincey’s arms and pulled him flush against him. “Did you not hear me say yes?” His words came out as a low growl and it earned him a bite on his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love it when you assert your dominance, <em>darling</em>.” The bastard now knew the power of that pet-name had on James. “I can’t wait to hear you order me as I fuck you in this desk in the middle of your domain.” He latched on to his ear again after that and slowly dragged his hands down his stomach before wrapping his fingers around his length. “So hard…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just move,” James ordered and pushed his hips back at the same time Quincey moved forward, his thick, hard cock entering him half-way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no pain when that happened. There was no time, there was no desk, and there was no world. Just the two of them, James letting out a low moan in pleasure and Q growling something in the back of his throat before starting to rub him off. Quincey waited to for James to move close again before pushing his cock further in and this time, it fully went in at the same time he squeezed James’ cock and rubbed the tip of his cock with his thumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quincey waited for a moment before pulling at a little, chuckling at the disappointed noise that left James’ throat and then suddenly thrust forward, grunting as James gasped. He released James’ needy cock in favour of resting one hand on the name of James’ neck and the other on his ass, giving him a firm squeeze before angling him so that his ass was higher than his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Such lovely sounds,” Quincey purred, slowly moving his hips back and forth, drawing small gasps and whimpers from James. “Such a lovely sight only for me to see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That broke through the increasingly stronger haze of pleasure that was settling over James’ brain and he remembered something. “The camer—AH!” He tried to speak, but Quincey punished his shifting attention with a rough thrust forward and a slap on his ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                                </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pay attention to me, darling, and nothing else,” Quincey commanded, running his tongue up James’ ear. “Plus, I made sure to stop the cameras before doing <em>this</em>,” he pointed the word by quickly pulling his cock back and then burring it back in, “to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was harder and harder for James to focus on anything else but the pleasure quickly spreading from his backside up his spine and to his mind. “If we get attacked—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll end the world before any harm comes to you, darling,” Quincey promised and James forgot his worries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The large room was filled with their heavy pants and moans and the sound of skin hitting skin. James heard the faint echo of someone pleading for more and for something to move faster it took him a bit to realize that the faint, lust-filled voice was his begging Quincey. And his wish was Quincey’s command because he wasted no time increasing his speed and the power behind his thrusting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James felt the pleasure build up in the back of his mind, overtaking the discomfort of his cock being mostly ignored unless Quincey wasn’t satisfied with the sounds he was making until that very last moment where everything was white and the pre-cum that was dripping from his needy cock spilt forth and covered the desk as both of them came with very loud shouts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quincey slumped forward and panted, but didn’t allow James to crumble to the ground into a whimpering puddle of pleas. Instead, he gently lowered him down while tracing little kisses on the back of his neck, his cock still deep buried in him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were lovely, darling,” Quincey assured him after a few minutes and pulled out, running a slender finger up James’ limp cock – that twitched under his touch like his body and mind were trying to get back in the game if. “And so messy,” he added before slowly licking his cum-covered finger. “But so good. Can’t wait to get a proper taste of you next time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James snorted and closed his eyes, tiredness crashing into him like a tsunami. He had worked for 48 hours straight on this project, ordering his minions to use the floor below the one he was on until further notice because the backup servers were impossible to move and everything had to be hardwired. That had angered him so much before his little dalliance with Quincey that he had snapped at his right-hand man when it was suggested to him that a good buggering would make his day better but right now he was too satisfied to care – so, in the end, Alec had been right but he won’t be the one telling him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec entering his mind startled James out of his nap and he jumped to his feet. Alec was the only one brave enough to openly check up on him but he knew his minions peeked in on him now and then, physically or by using the cameras and if they discovered that…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James’ train of thought got derailed when he realized that he was standing in his the middle of his office, clean and wearing his pants and improperly buttoned shirt, with a soft blanket that he’d never seen in his life draped over his shoulders. His attention shifted to his messy where he saw two croissants in a clear plastic bag and a plain black thermos that wasn’t his with a sheet of paper balanced on top of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt trepidation to read the message, anxious that it might be a letter of regret for giving into some strange medicine that made him temporarily find James more than pleasant to the eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Darling,”</em> the letter started and James bit down on his lower lip because just reading that word made him flash to what had followed it on the previous night, <em>“I cleaned up and destroyed the keyboard and trash can. Used the furnace on 5<sup>th</sup>. Feel free to send me an invoice. Turned cameras back on. PS: Also found a pretty tie pin and a knife in your office which went perfectly with my suit so I helped myself. PPS: Going to be honest, bill me for those as well.”</em> He signed the letter with the first letter of his name and made that ‘Q’ so fancy that it looked like it belonged in a fancy book from the Middle Ages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanking a deep breath and trying his darndest to not get angry so early in the morning after finally get some proper rest, James crumbled up the letter and threw in a trashcan. “Bloody bastard!” He shouted and slumped down in his chair before taking an aggressive bite out of one of the still soft croissants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If he dug the letter out of the trashcan after Quincey almost died not two minutes after his newest mission officially started, that was his problem and it didn’t mean that Quincey wasn’t a bloody bastard anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't stress so much, darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True to his nature, Quincey dropped off the face of the earth after completing his mission. It pained James to admit to himself that he had hoped he’d instantly come back, sit down with him and have a serious conversation about what had happened that night over dinner, but Quincey wasn’t about that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quincey lived fast because his life expectancy was low. If he saw someone he found pleasing, he spent a little bit of energy trying to get with them and then moved on to the next one because he was not the kind of man who could have a proper relationship that didn’t end with his supposed better half in jail and with him recovering in Medical from a stab-wound or a gunshot-wound or poison – the latter tended to happen a lot because their enemies learned a few things from their past mistakes but thankfully never enough to kill Quincey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So why had James thought that their romp that one night would have meant something deeper to Quincey?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe because they had their little inside jokes. Maybe because he heard Quincey’s honest laugh and saw his genuine smile. Maybe because they shared food late at night while talking about their real pasts and what they had wanted to be when they were kids. Or maybe because was an incredibly dumb boffin who ignored that after every single one of those interactions, Quincey’s sticky fingers had found themselves around a lot of very expensive equipment that wasn’t supposed to be used by him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His phone buzzing brought him out of his depressing thoughts and after he glanced at its screen and seeing who had texted him, he was a little too fast to storm into his office and lock the door behind him before properly looking at the texts for someone who was on the verge of deciding to do their best to move on from the very person texting them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quincey had sent him porn. Well, not quite porn and not just any random porn off of the internet but three pictures of himself in nothing but a jockstrap. Well, technically he was wearing that jockstrap in only one of the pictures because in the second one he was showing his fine bare ass and in the third one he was tugging his jockstrap down so really. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                                      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had to give Quincey kudos for how well he had placed the camera to give him such <em>interesting</em> poses without the aid of an actual photographer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now about that first picture… If James’ hadn’t had the prick’s dick buried deep in his ass, he would have called bullshit on the package that Quincey was sporting in it. But he had and now he found himself licking his lips as his trousers got tighter because he was a horny man that needed that good buggering again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Don’t stress so much, darling</em>,<em>” </em>Quincey’s text said and James wanted to reply and say that he needed his magic touch to relax again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he didn’t. He opted instead to focus on the few bruises and cuts he saw in those pictures and just as he was about to toss his phone to the other side of the room, he noticed the furniture around Quincey and he realized where the bloody bastard was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, James, I was just about to—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Taking the rest of the day off so I don’t care,” he interrupted his assistant – Alec – as he sped past him and the rest of his department and made a beeline for his care so he could speed to his apartment and give Quincey a piece of his mind – God knew he didn’t have one for himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He caught all green lights because he made sure that they were green and made sure to have a pleasant conversation with the nice little old lady from the floor below him even though she insisted on moving slower than a half-dead snail and ranted about her nice niece who was totally looking for a tall, blond man with ice-blue eyes that had a nice job. Of course, this put a damper on his plan to casually stroll in his apartment and act surprised to find Quincey there since he pretty much stomped in, grumbling under his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew texting would get you home faster than calling,” Quincey teased in lieu of greeting him though the fact that he was only wearing a chef’s apron distracted James from it. “Made us something to eat since I’ve heard rumours that the last time you ate, it was Monday. It’s Tuesday, by the way,” he offered in a whisper, winking at James.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, <em>that</em> got his anger going. “And the last time you checked in, it was a month ago, 007,” he snapped, throwing his keys on the table by the door. “Your tan tells me that you had a grand time not following protocol.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quincey moved in closer to him and lifted his apron, proudly displaying his cock and then made a little twirl to also show off his ass. “I got a perfectly uniformed one just for you, so I am glad you noticed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How many times do I have to tell you that after a mission is over, you are supposed to come straight back to m-us?” James insisted, hoping that Quincey didn’t notice or that he would at least be decent enough not to mention it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quincey hummed and started to tap his chin. “If you take into this time and carry the two, the food will get cold so go wash up. Unless you need me to help you—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened to the equipment, 007?” James interrupted the oh so tempting offer while making his way towards the bathroom. “The one you officially got and the one that you helped yourself to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It wasn’t my fault this time, honestly,” Quincey said quickly. “See, there was this rather large man with a very interesting hat and this one eternally horny woman who could do this deadly thing with her tights and before I know it... Poof.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James sighed, not even bothering to wipe his hands on a towel before pinching the bridge of his nose. Maybe the cold water was going to help keep at bay that headache that he was suddenly reminded he had. “I expect you to write a proper report, 007.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you can title that ‘Great expectations’, <em>darling</em>,” Quincey purred and was it just James or had his apron gotten somehow shorter? “Now let’s eat already. I’m just dying to get to the <em>dessert</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dessert ended up being him, though James never thought that it was going to be anything else. He was surprised that Quincey was still interested in him after already having him and considering with whom he had disappeared off the face of the earth but he wasn’t exactly complaining. He wasn’t exactly thinking either, Quincey’s hot moth moving up and down his hard cock while he massaged it with one hand and played with his balls with the other doing an excellent job at rendering him useless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was robbed of that sweet release when Quincey let his cock slid out of his mouth with a very audible popping sound but continued to tease the base with his hands. “While you do make the loveliest sounds in the world, darling, I am getting a little bit jealous that you would prefer holding on to those sheets of yours instead of giving my hair a good tug or two.” He ran his tongue over the tip of his throbbing cock after every own he said because he was a right prick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You snapped at so many people for doing that over the coms,” James growled, trying to nudge Quincey closer with his knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something in Quincey’s eyes changed, making them look softer. “Well, I’m not on the coms now, am I?” He grinned when tentative fingers found their way in his hand and was cheeky enough to place a butterfly kiss on top of James’ cock. “There we go; now don’t hold back because I sure won’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was offered his release not five minutes later when Quincey pushed his whole cock in his mouth and sucked deeply while making a noise in the back of his throat. James had tried to hold back, not wanting Quincey’s attention to shift from him but that man had a magic mouth and a magic tongue that made his toes literally curl as he shouted for the heaven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are more delicious than I thought,” he heard Quincey purr somewhere close to him and after struggling to open his eyes, he was treated with the sight of him carefully licking his fingers after wiping the corners of his mouth. “Absolutely lovely, darling, as usual.” He ran the back of his hand down James’ face and it looked like he was going to lean forward for a kiss but then he suddenly got up, making James let out a disappointed noise. “Don’t worry; I’ll clean everything up without reducing them to ashes this time, so go to sleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re still hard,” James objected in a more whiner voice tone than he had wanted to use, using his foot to trip Quincey and make him fall on top of him. “It’s only fair for me to take care of you.” He slipped his hand between them and gave Quincey’s hard cook a good tug, watching his eyes roll in the back of his head as a shaky moan escaped his lips. “I can use my hands for more than typing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t doubt that,” Quincey gasped, his moaning getting louder and louder with each new tug and squeeze of his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The louder Quincey got, the closer to his tip James focused his massage. And then with one final tug, Quincey came undone, spasming under James’ touch and clinging to him. He then fell still, breathing deeply and James thought that he had fallen asleep which excited him because though they had shared pleasure and their cocks, they never shared a bed – the implication of that was not something he wanted to linger on now, while ripples of pleasure still passed through his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, the next time he opened his eyes, it was three hours later and he was cocooned in his blankets, the other side of the bed ice cold. With a disappointed sigh, James rolled out of bed, noting that he was dressed in his pyjamas before starting to check the state of his apartment. The kitchen was spotless, the leftovers tucked in the back of his fridge in the Tupperware James had bought but never used and, of course, a carefully folded letter waiting for him on the kitchen counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the bloody hell did you do this time, you prick?” He wondered out loud as he started reading the letter, his heart going numb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Had to split, darling. Lovely eating with you, we should definitely do this again sometime soon. PS: You might hear something tomorrow about me using CIA equipment after my mission was officially over but I assure that I had no choice and that I made it perfectly clear you gave me everything you were allowed to before sending me out. Maybe you can convince them now to give you extra money so you can give me more things? PPS: If M wants a report on what exactly happened, this letter is the most he’ll get because I was on my time off.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, what were they? Or rather, what was he to Quincey? A fuck-buddy? A stress reliever? A fun little pastime? Or a combination of easy access to high-end equipment and a sort of lawyer for when M wanted him job who accepted payment-in-kind?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t exactly feel used and he felt a lot better after sex with Quincey than after masturbating thinking about Quincey but he still didn’t feel happy. At least he had wined and dined him this time instead of mounting him – with his full blessing and with a crescendo of begs – in the middle of his branch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, he should really stop doing this already.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Get out!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was very easy for James to get lost in his work. Not healthy because if he was focused on something, he forgot what food, water and sleep were but at least it kept his mind from drifting to <em>other</em>, more taboo thoughts. It was even easier now to get lost in one of his many projects because he received a permanent substantial budget raise after a very strange mission between M, the head of the CIA, the USA Ambassador, and UK PM himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone was sure that Quincey was to blame for that and there were rumours that the CIA itself was footing the bill for said raise as long as 007 never ever even so much as glanced in the direction of anything they owned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec liked to joke that this raise was Quincey’s way of courting James. James liked to ignore Alec, spend the next ten minutes remember how good Quincey’s mouth felt on his cock and how perfect his cock fit in his ass as he made him eat his desk, get uncomfortably hard at said thoughts, and then promise himself while taking a cold shower at work that he would never do that again. And while his thoughts slipped up every now and then, them never sleeping together again seemed to true because a month had passed since their last romp and even though Quincey was around with his winks, jokes, and lingering touches at his shoulders or arms, nothing else happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That is until the day before a mission. James was more stressed than usual and even upset because his suggestion to send <em>two</em> double oh agents if no other Agency wanted to offer any support beyond turning a blind eye or letting their agent take refuge in whatever Embassy he barged into while he was on the run – as long as he wasn’t seen doing that – was shut down and he was banished back to his domain. Worse still, M cornered him in the elevator and told him not such a subtle way that he didn’t care what or who he did in his personal time as long as he didn’t let those feelings affect his job.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suffice to say that James didn’t feel like talking with anyone as he put the kit for the mission together, lest of all Quincy which is probably why Quincey was waiting for him in his office with a cocky grin on his lips and a horny look in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stressed again, <em>darling</em>?” Quincey asked in his low, posh voice, biting his lower lip as he watched James sit as his desk like a hungry predator watched his still-living prey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James opted to focus on his laptop screen. “You are about to go on a very important and deadly mission, so of course.” He heard some material rustling close to him, but he refused to be anything other than professional today. “I have already signed out three different weapons from the armoury for you to use – all biometrically codded – added five miniature radios in your kit that also act as trackers, got 4 explosive pens for you, one very special watch, one bullet proofed vest that looks like a suit vest, a new phone—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You must be so exhausted after all of that,” Quincey interrupted, turning James’ chair around. James’ mouth went dry. Quincey had stripped his suit off and was now standing before him in nothing more than a pair of jockstraps tight-high socks that were held in place by leather garters. “Why don’t you let me help you with that?” Quincey continued, straddling James’ lap and starting to rub against him. “Look at that, so eager already.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                         </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do not have time for this,” James snapped, though didn’t make any move to push Quincey off of him – after all, truth be told, he had missed his warmth and attention. “I need you to focus on your new mission and on how to use the new equipment that you better bring back in one piece.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quincey pouted and hopped off of James directly on his desk, pushing his laptop away with his elbow. “Sometimes, you are hard-headed with your wrong head.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Some of us have to use the one that has a brain in it, right?” James growled, getting up from his chair to fetch the second part of Quincey’s kit to show him the equipment he was talking about. “Now, this phone is a tracker and can auto-hack low-level codes. In addition to that, its signal can trick whoever is trying to trace it by showing it bouncing off of all cell phone towers in the world and it can also explode, so be careful with it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Explaining just this one tool was hard for James as Quincey was moaning softly from behind him and a glance in the reflective glass of the locker in which he kept the most expensive and fragile of his projects showed Quincey with his legs bent at the knee and resting on his desk and two of his fingers deep in his ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will underline again the necessity of you bringing back all of your equipment in one piece or at least still in a working condition,” James stubbornly tried to continue to be professional even though he made the grave mistake of turning around and personally seeing Quincey spread out on his desk, jockstrap removed and placed next to him, his cock hard and dripping a bit of pre-cum on his stomach, slender arms resting on his knees. “Did you hear what I said, Quincey?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, I’ve already prepared and if you fuck me into this desk, I’ll return all of your equipment in one piece.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James regarded the scene in silence, musing for a moment about turning on the sprinkler system in his office but then decided on something better. “Okay,” he said simply and Quincey raised his head to get a better look at him, genuinely surprised to see him unzip his trousers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If this was a bluff or a very sexual attempt at a prank, then Quincey had enough time to kick James in his junk and roll off his desk but Quincey just reverted to his hungry look, pulling a condom from his suck and rolling it over James’ cock with a giant grin on his face. “Do fuck me hard enough that you have to bill me for your desk, <em>darling</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As you wish,” James growled and, very slow inserted his cock in Quincey, mesmerized by the pleasant noises he was making.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spreading his legs even more and grabbing the edge of the table, Quincey shivered and arched his back. “Yes, yes, yes,” he was chanting in a shaky voice. “More, darling, please. Don’t be shy. Fuck me like you’ve always dreamed of fucking me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite the neediness of Quincey’s voice, James kept his hip thrusting speed agonizingly slow, placing his hands on his stomach to keep him still when he tried to push himself down on James’ cock. But Quincey was smart and not the one to be teased for long when he knew that bigger pleasure was just around the corner so he brought his legs up around James’ middle and pulled him forward, throwing his head back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, fuck!” Quincey screamed and James agreed, tilting his head back for a few rapid and brutal thrusts. “More, darling, more. Don’t stop! Give it to me! Give <em>all </em>of it to me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Had he been so vocal when fucking him? James could only remember his pleasure and attempts at muffled moans and gasps but this… This concert of pleasure will forever be etched in his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quincey’s hand shot up and grabbed James’ tie and thinking he wasn’t satisfied with his speed, James started pumping him faster, the heavy oak desk creaking as it got pushed a bit on the floor. But Quincey had something else in mind, something that James never thought they’d do – a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                            </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hungry, heated kiss, their noses bumping against each other as they tilted their heads to the side to rub their tongues together, their moaning muffled. Quincey’s eyes were the first to close and James followed suit. He thrust once, hard and deep and felt Quincey’s legs around him tightening and he knew that he was close. They both were. A few more thrusts and they’d both be covered in cum, Quincey’s cock pressed against James’ clothed chest getting rubbed and teased by the soft material his dark blue cardigan was made of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But no one bothered to lock the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey James, I got those papers on the—” Alec started but stopped suddenly as his brain tried to process what he was seeing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James and Quincey also stopped mid-orgasm and stared at the stunned Alec, neither moving away from their compromising position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Quincey,” Alec said slowly and waved because that was what his brain thought best to do in what had to be the most awkward position ever in existence – probably second only to walking in on your parents doing what James and Quincey were doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quincey stopped hugging James in favour of waiving back at Alec, smiling at him. “Hey, Alec.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But James was not having any of this. “Get out!” He shouted, first pointing at the door and then, because Alec took more than a second to do as he was told, throwing his trusty stapler at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                           </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye, Alec,” Q called out after the quickly closing door, continued to look amused even as James pulled out of him his limp cock so he could slump in his chair and hide his hands in the palms of his hands, mortified with shame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How was he to face Alec after this? He didn’t worry that he’d tell the world what he’d seen but Alec knew of his feelings of Quincey and always made jokes that one of these days, he’d walk in on them going at it like dogs in heat. At least they weren’t doing it doggy-style.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, my God, I am doomed,” James cried, glaring daggers when Quincey kneeled before him and forced him to make eye contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything will be fine, darling,” Quincey promised, cupping James’ face with both his hands. “Promise I’ll take good care of your equipment and we’ll continue this after I come back, okay?” He pushed his lips against James’ running his tongue over his lips, asking for permission that was quickly granted before wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him in a tight hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James did not like that this felt like a final goodbye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. How dangerous is your bed?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't write sex scenes all that often since I always burst out laughing whenever I have to describe things - read a loooot of funny fics back when we had to put disclaimers at the start of a fic. This story was the first one I completed without a lot of - joke-induced - stress and I am quite proud of it.</p><p>Thank you for your kudos and comments &lt;3 don't forget to drop some love to aliensdoodless on their tumblr or on their Twitter (@dramaticatart to find them &lt;3 )</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three months had passed since Quincey’s meeting ended. Two months since his team was pulled off the recovery project. One month since he was officially ordered to stop using MI6 resources to look for what surely had to be a dead man and one hour since he closed his laptop or else risk being sent to a <em>special</em> retreat where all stressed MI6 employees ended up.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t given up on finding Quincey, no. The way the conversation suddenly stopped after the villain du-jour had mentioned his – James’ – full name and the way the building exploded three minutes later was all the proof James needed that Quincey was still alive.</p><p> </p><p>But Alec was right when he said that he was so tired that all he could do at this point was make mistakes and miss the obvious so, not wanting to accidentally stare at a picture of a living, breathing Quincey from the security fee of some small country tucked on the other side of the world he listened to his advice and went home for the day.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did we leave off the last time we saw each other?” Quincey’s weak voice greeted James when he entered his apartment and if his face wasn’t covered in bruises and cuts and an arm in a sling, James would have thrown his laptop bag at his head. “I promise I won’t bleed anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where the hell have you been?” James shouted his question, towering over Quincey, hands fisted by his side. “How dare you? We thought you were dead! <em>I</em> was forced to sign off on the paperwork! How fucking dare you, you fucking bastard?” He didn’t realize that his voice had broken or that tears had spilt from his eyes until he choked up and Quincey got blurred.</p><p> </p><p>And he was scared for that one second it took Quincey to pull him in a tight hug with his good hand and tuck his head under his chin because what if he had snapped and Quincey wasn’t really in his apartment? What if he was shouting at a figment of his imagination brought on by how many hours he had stayed awake and staring at a screen?</p><p> </p><p>But Quincey’s heartbeat was drumming in his ears and his strong arm was rubbing gentle circles down his back, his chest rumbling as he spoke, making him real and <em>alive</em>. “I told you that I’d destroy the world before any harm came to you and they knew your name, darling. I had no choice but to disappear until they were all taken care of.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did, you fucking bastard.” There was still anger in his voice despite it being a week whisper. “You could have reached out to me, let me know, have me in your ear. I could have dropped off the radar with you and—”</p><p> </p><p>“Die,” Quincey cut in, voice dark. “Let’s leave it at me being a fucking bastard, darling. I’d rather have you alive, healthy and angry at me than…” He trailed off, pressing a kiss to James’ right temple.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for hours, neither of saying anything. Quincey might have even fallen asleep at one point but James knew better than to do that. After all, the prick always disappeared whenever he did that and he didn’t care if he meant absolutely nothing to Quincey because he had accepted in that very second that he was the world to him and he wanted to spend as much time as possible with him.</p><p> </p><p>He deserved at least that after all he went through, didn’t he? And Quincey owed him this cuddle after crushing his heart by disappearing for three months after an explosion, right?</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” Quincey rough voice suddenly broke the eerie silence of the room and made to move, but James leaned with all of his weight on him to keep him still.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not fucking, you prick,” he barked. “And you fucked around with me enough for a lifetime so shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>Chapped lips were brushed against his temple once more. “Not to fuck, no. Never to fuck again, actually.” He tilted James’ head back and brushed his lips against his forehead then moved to kiss down his nose bridge before kissing James deeply.</p><p> </p><p>He tasted like gunpowder and medicine but it was still the sweetest kiss James had. Quincey seemed to pour his entire being in the kiss and James hungrily accepted it, wanting more and only pulling back when he felt the world start to tilt and slip from him.</p><p> </p><p>When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together for a moment and James made to capture his lips in a kiss again but they made a wrong move that made Quincey’s cry out in genuine pain.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to get you to Medical, Quincey.”</p><p> </p><p>“The General Directorate for External Security forwarded my health folder to our guys the second you walked into the apartment and I just need to be careful for a few weeks,” Quincey said dismissively, almost-pouting.</p><p> </p><p>James snorted. “That’s going to be impossible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really, how dangerous is your bed?” The playful glint was back in Quincey’s eyes for a moment before they widened with realization. “Of course, if I overstayed my welcome, I can go to a hotel room and stay there until M decides between double-firing me and triple-firing me.”</p><p> </p><p>James rolled his eyes and sat up, gently tugging James with him. “I hog sheets.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. You also kick and have the most adorable snore in the world.”</p><p> </p><p>The next morning when James woke up, Quincey was safely tucked around him, lightly snoring and still lost to the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>